


Not So Bad

by AAJurado



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hazel is not so innocent, M/M, Nico is tired, TT, Will doesn't sings well, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAJurado/pseuds/AAJurado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico moves to a new apartment. But there's a problem. A very little problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfiction. I did it with all my love, English is not my first lenguage so if there's a mistake please tell me.
> 
> xoxoxoxo, Abigail.

“I’m trying to sleep, but I can hear you singing and it’s not even good.”  
From the moment he moved in Nico knew he was going to regret his choice. Yes, it was ten minutes away from school. And yes, it was great to be able to live alone without his crazy father and his mother-in law. But the apartment was a mess, it was too bright, and it was obvious that the previous owner liked to party. He found a red cup in the bathroom. But he guessed it could have been worst. He could have found a body underneath the bed. Which was an excellent theory since the bed felt weird, and the apartment smelt weird too.   
But he thought he could fix does mistakes, and that he could get used to the apartment. That was until he heard his neighbor singing. It was three a.m., and Nico was trying to finish the fifty pages’ essay due tomorrow morning, when the nightmare started. He thought a seal was getting killed next door, until he realized it was someone singing Rolling in the Deep. Nico felt as if someone was constantly trying to make him have nightmares, he felt it was some kind of punishment after accidently kissing her eldest sister’s boyfriend. In his defense, the guy was hot and he was drunk, but it wasn’t enough for Bianca. So after the torture of listening to the whole album, as if Satan himself was doing it, the guy next door finished. It was five a.m. in the morning and Nico had only done thirty of the fifty pages.   
But don’t let yourself be fooled, it happened the night after that, with Katy Perry. And after that with Lady Gaga. His neighbor from hell wasn’t stopping any time soon. So after a week of slowly becoming deaf, he went to sleep to his younger sister’s house. Hazel was a lovely little girl, well she was twenty three and living with her boyfriend, Frank; but to Nico she was a sweet little angel. She obviously let him stay the night, apologizing that he had to sleep in the sofa. But for Nico it was the best night in weeks, and sure, he didn’t want to go back, but Hazel couldn’t let him stay more.   
So Nico returned home. He was seriously thinking of calling a priest to make an exorcism or something of that kind if something happened that day. It was a Saturday, the best day of the week, and not even Satan would ruin it for him. But that day it started earlier than usual, at twelve a.m. And it was Taylor Swift. After a horrible cover of I Knew You Were Trouble, Nico decided to act.   
He jumped out of bed and walked out of his apartment, not bothering to even put on a shirt, stood in front of his neighbor door and knocked. The door opened almost instantly, and Nico wasn’t prepared for was he was about to see.   
His neighbor was bloody gorgeous, he was shirtless and you could see his abs perfectly. He was tall, like four inches taller than Nico. He had dirty blond hair, and it was pretty messed up, as if he was constantly running his hands through it. His face, oh god, his face was beautiful, he had big blue eyes, gorgeous freckles all through his body, and he was crying. He had a bottle of vodka in his hand and it was obvious that he was drunk. Nico had a hard time trying to look away from his face, but he finally did and asked.   
“Are you crazy?”  
“What?” the drunken guy answered, almost laughing. “You’re hot.”  
Nico blushed, but he was too angry to care about that.  
“I’m trying to sleep, but your bloody singing doesn’t let me, and even worse you don’t even sing well!” he screamed, not even caring if his other neighbors heard him. The face of the guy changed immediately, and he started sobbing.  
“Hey, I didn’t mean-”  
“I know what you meant, that I’m so bloody stupid I can’t even sing. So let me tell you a little something. My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend, and that was just the start. I failed on school, so now I have to repeat and I don’t even know if I’m going to become a doctor, and that’s just so sad because I love to help people. And my mother is dying of cancer and I can’t help her because I’m not a doctor. And I don’t have a job so I can’t pay this place and everything is so messed up, I can’t stop drinking and it’s just so sad. So excuse me if I want to sing at night, I so sorry I bothered your perfect little life! ”   
Then the guy started to sob, and launched himself towards Nico, hugging him close, Nico simply stayed there, unable to move. Then suddenly the guy felt asleep.   
Nico lifted him up. Sighing he took the guy to his bedroom and putted him on his bed. As he walked out of the room he thought about the hot guy with a messed up life. He stood in the kitchen and tried to find a paper and a pen. He found both on top of the sofa. He carefully wrote:  
I’m sorry I caused you any trouble, if you need someone to talk to, I live next door.   
-Your annoying neighbor.   
PD. My name is Nico Di Angelo.  
The next day Nico woke up when he heard someone knocking; he stood up walked to the door and opened it lazily.   
“Hey I’m sorry about yesterday, want to go for a coffee or something?” The guy from yesterday was standing in front of him.   
“My name is Will Solace by the way.” The guy said with a smile.  
Maybe his little apartment wasn’t so bad after all, Nico thought.


End file.
